


A slight difference in language

by QueerCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual, Asexuality, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Soft Hannibal, THEY'RE DORKS, Top Hannibal, Top Will Graham, Will Loves Hannibal, biromantic, no actual cannibalism tho, non-repulsed asexuality, polyromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCannibal/pseuds/QueerCannibal
Summary: Will Graham assumes that Hannibal only enjoys being the 'Daddy'. He should have realized never to assume anything where Hannibal Lecter was concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is UNEDITED/BETA'D. It is 5 in the AM. I HAVE NOT SLEPT! And I am utterly unapologetic.   
> If I think about it, I'll come back and fix anything that anyone points out.

**Dedicated** to Ashley. Because she couldn't sleep either, and she's unapologetic about her daddy kink. Love you.            

 

             For some reason this slight shift in language dynamics never even occurred to Will, and he was honestly surprised-and slightly embarrassed-by his reaction.

Will Graham was not your run-of-the-mill every day kind of guy. For one thing he was on the autistic spectrum, as well as suffering from a major empathy disorder, and then on the other side of things he was head-over-heels in love with one Hannibal Lecter.

            Hannibal for his part, was ALSO not the average every day Joe. For starters he was technically a Count, a war survivor, oh, and he regularly hunted down and ate people. And he too was obsessively and unapologetically in love with Will Graham.

Not your average gray-ace-bi-polly homosexual ‘like’ fellows.

            Which was probably why, during a rough-but lovely-round of ass pounding, Hannibal didn’t blink twice when Will let the word ‘daddy’ claw its way up and out of his throat. Hannibal didn’t miss a beat, and a few moments later they were both sliding down the hallway wall in a sweaty-but contented-heap.

Will had been a little embarrassed, not because he’d called Hannibal ‘daddy’ necessarily, but because they’d never talked about that sort of thing in the bedroom. Hannibal had of course assured Will that being called ‘daddy’ didn’t bother him in the slightest. Especially when coming from Will.

The use of ‘daddy’ and ‘baby boy’ would often be used whenever Hannibal happened to be topping during their sexual escapades.

            It wasn’t that the thought of Hannibal calling Will ‘daddy’ hadn’t crossed the empath’s mind, it had. But rather it just never happened. At first Will just assumed it was because the older man just wasn’t that sort of bottom, but that thought was quickly discarded when Will did eventually top.

            He’d always assumed that Hannibal was a topper, always in control, even when he bottomed. But in reality, Hannibal was actually a very soft, almost timid bottom, soaking up every touch and praise like a sponge.

Then Will just assumed that Hannibal simply wasn’t as into the ‘daddy kink’, or rather he was REALLY into being the daddy, but not being the baby. That was fine, Will certainly didn’t mind. So he just let it go, and figured that any ‘daddy kinkiness’ would be left out of the bedroom—where ever else they were doing it—whenever Will topped.

            Which is probably why, on a early Sunday morning while roughly-but lovingly-fucking his older-cannibalistic-husband into the mattress, the word ‘papa’ took him completely by surprise.

            Will had gone perfectly still, balls deep in his husband, brain short circuiting as he tried to fathom the word that had drifted up from between the pillows. He was almost 99.99% sure that he’d heard the word ‘papa’—and despite that word going straight to his cock—he almost couldn’t believe it.

            He’d obviously been wrong to assume that Hannibal wasn’t as into the ‘daddy kink’. He’d just never figured that he’d use a different term. It made sense once Will thought about it; Hannibal’s first language wasn’t English—or French, or Latin, or German—but rather Lithuanian. He’d often heard his husband slip back into his mother tongue whenever the sex got really good. Whether it was muttering sweet nothings—that Will couldn’t understand—into his ear, or cursing and exclaiming to the heavens; it wasn’t uncommon.

            In fact Will was almost certain that Hannibal had been muttering in his native tongue for the past fifteen minutes of Will royally fucking him. Maybe ‘papa’ just rolled off of the doctor’s btongue more naturally; still foreign enough certainly, but understandable.

 

            A jerk beneath him brought Will back to the moment. Hannibal was sweating and trembling beneath him, hands fisted into the pillows, hair ruffled and askew.

            “Sudas…W-Will…fuck—”

Will felt a flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. It wasn’t often that Hannibal sore—at least in English—and Will felt only slightly bad for being pressed fully against his husband’s prostate.

            “Sorry.” He panted pulling back slightly and readjusting himself. He could feel how tense the older man had gotten as he adjusted his grip on sweaty hips.

            “Don’t stop.” Hannibal panted, lifting his head as far from the pillows as he could in his bent position. His voice was breathless, and his accent thick, leading Will to the estimation that he was nearing the edge. “Uah, ne,” Hannibal bowed his head against the pillows again, his hair sticking up wildly, and rocked his ass back against Will, who sighed at the motion. “Ne…”

Deciding that now wasn’t the time to leave his husband hanging, Will shifted his weight and got back to work.

 

            Fucking Hannibal was perhaps the closest spiritual experience that Will had ever experienced. The irony of which did not escape him. Being asexual—not to mention being a disaster of a person—had never lead Will towards good sexual encounters. Not that he’d never had the. There was that boy in college, the ferternal Gumphry twins, and of course Margo Verger. So, yeah. Sex had happened, and it had been—ok. He’d gotten off, and he’d felt…closer to his partner of the time. But it had never been GREAT, or fun, or his idea. But with Hannibal, all of that was different.

            Hannibal was asexual too. They understood each other, could read each other, and knew when sex simply wasn’t on the table. Sure sometimes Hannibal would turn him on inexplicably, but Will never really minded. He never felt like he had to question his penis when it came to Hannibal, or his feelings towards him. Sure it had caused an internal crisis over his sexual identity during the early times with Hannibal, but apparently his dick was less blind-or-judgmental than Will had been back then.

Everything just felt so fucking right with Hannibal. Will didn’t have to question, or feel uncomfortable about any surprise-or-potential sexual curiosity. Hannibal wouldn’t judge him, and would simply say that Will was simply discovering new and true pleasures.

            “Fuck, ne, Will…”

            “Yeah?” Will leaned over the larger man’s back, deepening his thrusts. Hannibal was close, and honestly, Will wasn’t far behind. In fact he knew that it wasn’t going to take much, and he sort of wanted to be called daddy again; in that fittingly Hannibal way. “I’m gonnna cum inside Hannibal, fuck—” he hissed through his teeth as the other man wriggled and rocked to meet his thrusts. It was stupid, stating that he was going to come in Hannibal, he always did, but Will couldn’t help but warn him, give him time to say no if he didn’t want that. It was only polite.

            “Yes, yes,” Hannibal panted, biting down on the pillow in front of him as he continued to rock back onto Will’s dick; his own cock rutting against the mattress beneath him. Will couldn’t help the high pitched gasps and moans as the coil in his gut strained and his balls drew up close to his body. Orgasms with Hannibal were just better too.

            “Come inside me, papa.” His accent might have been almost to thick to understand, aroused as he was, but there was no missing that last word.

            “Fuck!” Will choked on the swear as the coil snapped and he was cumming shortly inside the other man. He bucked and whined through the waves of his climax, coming down just in time to hear the quiet exclamations of his lover as he to reached completion.

            Once they’d both come down Will withdrew and rolled onto his back, panting and sighing as his whole body pulsed and thrummed contently. Hannibal hissed and groaned as he rolled over, face flushed, hair a mess, and streaks of cum smeared across his belly. Will was sure that Hannibal was already preparing their breakfast mentally, which would have to wait till after a hot shower of course.

            “You called me papa.” Will stated, gazing up at the ceiling. He could see Hannibal’s head tilt ever so slightly in his direction out of the corner of his eye.

            “Does that bother you?”

            “No.”

            “You didn’t appear to be complaining.”

            “I wasn’t, I’m not.” Will turned his gaze towards the other man. “You just, never called me that before.”

            “It had to feel organic.” Was Hannibal’s simple answer as he tried to wipe sticky cum from his fingers and onto his chest; Will couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. God he loved his husband.

            “I don’t mind, it was hot.” Will said, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his elbow. “It just surprised me. I guess I expected you to say ‘daddy’ if you said anything at all.”

            “I could in the future, if you’d prefer it.”

            “Would it feel organic?”

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully; giving up on cleaning his fingers, and turned to look at Will.

            “No.”

            “Then don’t.” Papa works just fine. I’ll be papa, and you’ll be daddy.”

            “That sounds agreeable.” Hannibal nodded, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his lips quirked up.

            “Say Hannibal, what’s the Lithuanian word for father, or papa?”

            “Father is tevas. Papa is tetis.” Hannibal said the Lithuanian words slowly and clearly, so Will’s ear could catch the pronunciation. Will muttered each word under his breath, seeing how they tasted on his tongue, then frowned.

            “You’ve said tetis before.”

Hannibal merely observed him, wine colored eyes lidded and sparkling with amusement.

            “I have.”

            “But you said this was the first time you’d ever called me that.”

            “I never said that.”

            “It was implied.” Will snorted.

            “Well, it was not dishonest. This was the first time I’ve called you papa. Every other time I’ve called you tetis.”

            “Oh my God, shut up! You’re such an ass, Hannibal!” Will laughed, grabbing a pillow and slapping it down over the other man’s face. This lead to some tumbling and rough housing, which in turn lead to Hannibal exploiting another of Will’s kinks: Scars.

Will wasn’t really bad about it though.


End file.
